blanka how he got electricity
by gatorian
Summary: this how blanka got to the jungle and got his powers


Blanka was a young teenager from Brazil he lived in a small village that was constantly terrorized by a group of poachers who stole everything g from his people in return for protection that they didn't give. Blanka hated this and so he trained all his life to fight them then when he was coming 16 he fought the poachers he was outnumbered they had jungle knives he had nothing. They slashed at him from left to right. He was barely dodging them one slashed his chest'' rowwwwwwwh'' he felt it slash his skin and saw the ruby red blood flowing from his wound quick as lighting he jumped up and landed on the man's arm breaking it. He managed to steal his sword and finally he stood a chance. A few of the men were new recruits and were easy to defeat but the more experienced ones weren't he fought as hard as he could and was almost defeated. They had forced him to the ground and he thought is this it when a strong voice announced ''stop let the boy stand up.'' Blanka turned around to see the leader of the men standing as ordered the men parted to let him stand up the man asked '' why do you fight us we help you and you try to kill us why?'' Blanka answered ''I fight because you abuse and kill my people now it is your turn prepare to die.'' With as much strength as he could use he hurled the sword straight at the man it pierced him right down his face it was a perfect slice. Seeing the collapsed corpse of their leader the other men turned and ran Blanka had beat them all. The town praised and rejoiced it for a full year but blanka became bored with nothing left to fight our do in his small village so he left for New York.

When Blanka arrived in new York he was amazed at how tall the buildings were and how messy the city was as he came from a poor family he could not offered a hotel room so he found himself sleeping in the alley he didn't care to be honest he actually liked it he was always out in the open just like in his old home in Brazil. Then a couple of gangs showed up they teased and mocked him. They acted hard because they had guns. Blanka didn't care about the fact that they really annoyed him knowing he could beat them all easy but when one pulled his hair he lashed out breaking the boy's leg instantly. The rest started to shoot at him as blanka had lived on the outskirts of a jungle all his life and could easily jump from wall to wall like he did on the trees. By morning the gang was in hospital.

Over the next year gangs were far fewer than they had been when blanka arrived. Some members were ending up dead and the parents were sewing the city. The politicians were getting annoyed at this because it was costing them millions they realised they had to stop whoever was attacking these gang members and when they heard reports of a jungle boy swinging from a rope which hung 200 feet above the ground they reckoned they found him.

When they finally calmed blanka down and got him in to questioning they were amazed at his lack of intelligence and realised they couldn't let him go so they decided to kill him. They brought the electric chair in to kill him they stuck the volt chargers in to ever part on the front of his body setting it to 1000 volts and then they shocked him Blanka could do nothing but scream for five minutes straight when they finally turned it off and he was still breathing they were amazed they strengthened it 2000 volts and after five minutes he was still breathing they were speechless they then decided to give him 100'000 volts shock into his back they dug 2 enormous generators in to his back and let it run for 10 minutes (this is why he's always hunched over)they electric flowed into him Blanka was in pain he knew why he wasn't dyeing but couldn't tell them as he spoke a different langue he could do nothing but scream in agony as the white hot burning electric was sent through his body. (the reason why he wasn't dyeing was because when he was 5 his bones were crushed by a falling tree in hospital the doctors replaced his bones with metal replacements putting a plastic and rubbery sheet between it and his organs.) After they turned it off to find blanka alive they were gobsmacked he was still alive burned scared and exhausted but alive finally they brought out a giant generator that made Blanka hair stand on end they charged it up to 1 million volts then blasted it at him Blanka was in so much pain he couldn't even scream he felt the electric being conducted by his metal bones and the sheet between them and his organs was burning up he felt every nerve in his body die he thought he was about to spit up electric it then reached his brain the electric tore through this sheet as if there was nothing there at all it surged through his brain destroying most of his memory he forget manners, (what little he had) how to speak ,common knowledge like not to kill people and practically everything except how to fight and what had happened to him (who could forget being shocked with 1 million volts) the men were stunned they then realised he would be too dangerous to keep here so they shipped him to the African jungle.

***************************four years later*****************************

"Gragggggggghhhhhhh" (foooooooooooooooooooooooooooood) blanka had come a long way from fighting poachers in Brazil, getting electrocuted in New York to swinging across the tree tops of the African jungle. "Frooo"(tasty) as Blanka settled down to eat his breakfast he heard a unusual sound that he heard once before as he swung over to investigate he saw his good friend Jannh the lion as he landed on the ground to talk to him he saw large figures standing around him he's lying very still for a grumpy old lion who hates being disturbed while he's sleeping thought blanka but as he looked closer he saw a red juice flowing out of his neck he remember Jannh didn't eat fruit so it wasn't fruit juice then he remembered seeing it on Jannh teeth after he ate and finally recognised it as blood. Blanka went red with angry the figures had killed his best friend without realising what he was doing blanka jumped from his hiding place lashing out at the first figure breaking his neck the others were surprised they fired in any direction blanka saw they looked like him and was shocked he thought he was the only one of whatever he was but that didn't stop him breaking the next one's legs as he went to bite the next one he was shot. He Fell over he couldn't remember feeling so much pain before then his memory of the electric chair came back at that moment he felt something strange in his body without really knowing what he was doing he unleashed hell on the remaining poachers. He listened as they screamed in agony he remembered screaming like that in the chair he realised at last that he was unleashing electric on them.

Later that night Blanka sat at is lake side cabin his shoulder was bandaged up he quietly look at the stars and after four years he finally remembered everything who he was and what happened to him he heard several more of the noises and knew what he had to do he could use lighting and he wasn't afraid to use it.

That was a night Blanka would never forget it he saved a lot of his friends like gorillas, many birds, fish, leopards and much more he killed hundreds of poachers and was exhausted he was using a lot of electric and it was tiring after a long night he finally collapsed. He managed to drag himself to another poacher truck but he didn't care what he did care about was the trunk of food that was in the truck so he climbed in eat ate twice his weight and then fell asleep.

W hen he woke he was back in the city but this time in a cage for 24 hours he was poked punched kicked and once again electrocuted which charged his bones he was ready to fight them all as soon as they let him out but they didn't they lowered his cage and when they opened it he was in a arena with bright lights with people screaming with fear at him he did nothing but scream at them to try and scare them away but then he noticed one other man near him Blanka did nothing until he was punched in the face he wouldn't stand for it he lashed out and a strong battle started he never fought anyone so strong before the man was just as strong as him they were equally matched he did everything he knew from punching to rolling he even bit him on the shoulder but in the end he knew he had to escape so when the man was about to throw him he finally unleashed his electric he laughed as he saw the man suffer and didn't release the electric until he died then using his jungle mastered climbing skills he climbed to the top and broke through the window finally stopping to look over the city the sight amazed him. The full city was illuminated by lights he heard many different sounds from cars to casinos and even sounds of a fight he took it all in then smiled as he did one thought entered his head ''this is going to be fun''.


End file.
